Three Days
by Akitoki25
Summary: What happens when people change and relationships are distroyed. What does this have to do with the Inuyasha Kagome situation...read to find out (first fic)Please review!
1. Chapter One

ALRIGHT! I have had so much trouble with this stupid chapter it's not even funny! I have had to re-upload it a billion times! Okay, now that that is off my chestI can say what i wanted to say! I want to see if anyone can figure out where my pen name is from! If you guess correctly I will say your name in here and you will be famous! hehehe! Also this is my first fic so please be nice and remember, "If you haven't got anything nice to say, Don't say nothin' at all!" heh heh Bambi refrence! (dont own it!)  
I also don't own any Inuyasha charactersso don't sue me!

* * *

Chapter 1

Three days before, Kagome left her friends in the feudal era, with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha uttered something so cruel she had no choice but to leave. Thinking about the argument now, she regretted going back. It had taken place in Kaede's village after a battle with a demon using a sacred jewel shard. The demon had injured Kagome, landing on her arm after dodging the Tetsusaiga's swing. Her arm shattered under the demon's weight. The demon's name was Demonio and when he landed on her arm she screeched in pain. Normally Inuyasha would rush to her side, for it was partially his fault, but on this day he only yelled at her to stop screaming.

"How am I supposed to concentrate when you keep screaming!" He yelled to her angrily. Kagome's mouth dropped open, as well as Sango, Shippo and Miroku's mouths. Kagome stood up with the help of the others while Inuyasha performed the windscar and caught the shard in the air as it flew out. Kagome stormed off before Inuyasha had a chance to say a word to her.

Later he caught up with her.

"What's your problem?" He boomed in her face.

"WHATS MY PROBLEM! Don't dare ask me that or you will find yourself picking dirt out of your teeth Inuyasha! Don't even say one word."

"But why are you so-"

"SIT!" she screamed burying his face into the ground, body following.

Kagome found Kaede and asked her to put a splint on her arm that would last her until she could go home. Kaede agreed gladly and also made a remedy to make the pain less. Inuyasha walked in looking like he was ready to yell when he saw Kagome's arm.

"Is that what you're mad about. Because I didn't fix your arm?"

"How the hell are you supposed to fix my arm?" she yelled with a small hint of a smile.

"I can't! But I also can't protect you all the time! I have other people to protect!"

"LIKE WHO! Shippo?" She said sarcastically.

"NO! KIKYO! She is more important than you'll ever be!" Inuyasha yelled very loudly putting great emphasis on 'ever'.

Kagome stood up tears with in her eyes and grabbed her yellow book bag with her good arm.

"You will be lucky if I come back." She said quietly sniffing.

That had been the argument. Kagome stood in front of the well with her arm wrapped up in a new cast with signatures from all her friends and Hojo. She felt that she was holding back tears yet again. She shifted the weight of her bag and looked down to the dark bottom of the well.

"Maybe he will come for me…he might come." She said aloud, "I wish he would come." She mumbled finally staring at the ground. She turned around and walked all the way back to her bedroom. She dropped the bag as soon as she got in the room and fell face first onto her pillow.

_I should be studying for my entrance exams, but I can't concentrate right now_. She thought.

Her face was still in the pillow so she never saw the red blur jumping from rooftop to rooftop finally to land in her open window frame. Inuyasha stepped off the window and squatted next to Kagome. He looked at her admiringly.

_Is she sleeping?_ he wondered pushing his face closer. He reached his hand forward and touched her on the shoulder attempting to stir her awake. She became stiff and she slowly pushed herself up. She flipped herself on her back and looked to where the hand had come from. Seeing InuYasha squatting there with his grimy silver hair, dirty clawed hands and feet and sorrowful expression made Kagome's heart sink.

_Maybe I never wanted him to come after all_. She thought, her chest raising slightly with her breaths as she found comfort in his golden eyes even if they looked sad.

"Inuyasha what troubles your mind?" she asked and adding to herself she thought, _Well that sounded fancy._

"I - I'm sorry about what I said and I want you to come home."

"Home?" she said loudly, "This IS my home!"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again knowing she was right.

"I will probably come back in 3 days, like always" She confirmed but couldn't help wondering why he looked so shy and timid. Inuyasha nodded and leapt out of the window once again, without saying good-bye, to leave Kagome alone in her quiet room.

Three days later she stood in front of the enchanted well with her backpack full of everyone's favorite goodies. There were Inuyasha's potato chips and Shippo's cookies, plus everyone else's favorites. She regretted going back but thought better of it. _Everyone blurts bad things out sometimes! And I can't avoid him forever._ she thought as she happily lied to herself. At that time Inuyasha was looking down the well, thinking about Kagome, wondering when she would come back. Kagome climbed down the ladder and passed through the two dimensions.

She looked up from the bottom of the well and saw Inuyasha's face looking down. His face changed from a droopy pathetic face to a slight smile. Kagome started to climb up and Inuyasha grabbed her hand just as she lost her footing and slipped. Inuyasha had a hold on her good arm while her broken arm lay dormant at her side. He pulled her up with no struggle and gently placed her on the ground.

"Thank you." Kagome gushed to him with a smile.

_I love your smile so much!_ hethought to himself, out loud he simply muttered, "You're welcome."

Kagome heaved the backpack up higher on her back and led the way back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha pulled it off and placed in on his own back.

"Thanks."

"So did you have fun at hooome?" Inuyasha mocked.

"No, not really! I studied for exams the whole time!" she teased looking at him with a grin.

"Look, I never meant what I said and I don't want you to be mad."

Kagome stopped dead and looked at him. He turned around, sensing she stopped and looked her in the eye. Then out of nowhere she loudly said in a bubbly voice, "Oh that! Oh I forgot about that a while ago" scratching her back as she lied to both Inuyasha and herself.

"I brought your favorite!" she said pointing to the bag on his back.

"My Dried potatoes?" the hanyou shouted.

"Yup!"

Inuyasha and Kagome walked together to a small building, which held Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede.

* * *

As everyone nibbled on the food Kagome brought back Sango asked Kagome about the scribbles on her cast.

"Signatures you say. What are those?"

"Well, it's like a way of writing your name… but it's fancy…and…only you know how to write it in that special way!" Kagome explained, satisfied with her answer.

"Oh" Sango said sadly, "I never learned to write very well."

"Me neither" Mumbled Inuyasha.

Kagome looked to Shippo

"Nope."

"I have learned to write a small amount in my early years as a monk." Miroku said proudly.

"Aye, I too have learned a small amount" Kaede spoke in a quiet voice, "Do ye learn writing in ye home world."

"Yeah, I do. In my time you need to know how to read, write, spell and do mathematics." Kagome said counting it off on her fingers.

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look.

"What is mathermartricks?" He said with difficulty, trying to pronounce the word.

"Mathematics," Corrected Kagome, "It's like…uh…well it's like adding and subtracting things, except much more complex."

"Can you show us!" squealed Shippo with excitement.

"Um…alright." Kagome picked up two chopsticks and lied them on the floor. She held up one. "How many chopsticks do I have?" She asked looking around their circle.

"Feh! One, duh!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Right. Now?" Kagome said picking up the other one.

"Two!" Shippo shouted.

"Good Shippo! You just added 1 and 1!"

"Oh…that's all mathtricks is?" Inuyasha said.

"Mathematics, yes that's it! But as you grow older it becomes harder…so it's not always that easy!"

Kagome sighed. All this thinking about schoolwork reminded her about her entrance exams. That's when she remembered, her big entrance exam was in three days.

"Oh no." She said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Sango asked worriedly.

"My big entrance exam! It's in 3 days! OH I'LL NEVER BE ABLE GET INTO THE GOOD SCHOOL!"

"What's an entrance exam again?" Shippo asked with a twisted look on his face as he tried to remember.

Kagome explained that it was a huge test that grade 10's take that decides what school they go to after junior high, depending on their skill level. The worse you did on the test the worse the school you go to.

"Why is school so freaking important to you Kagome!" Inuyasha blurted extremely loudly.

"It's important because if you do badly in school you will never get a job and it affects your adult life! People see you differently!"

"WELL THEN STAY HERE! We aren't shallow like the people in your time." He said putting emphasis on shallow and becoming quiet at the end.

"You are talking to me about SHALLOW!" She screamed standing up and putting her head very close to his face.

"Oh boy." Miroku said in Sango and Shippo's direction placing his hand on his forehead.

"YEAH, SO WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled standing up in front of her, forcing Kagome to take a step back. Kagome started to yell back but stopped herself. She looked into his eyes for comfort but this time found none. She gasped loudly for she had never seen him with such a cold expression. His eyes were lifeless when usually they showed love towards her, even in an argument. She stepped back in utter confusion. His eyes came back to normal and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing? Are you all right, I smell the fear in you. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, slowly stepping forward.

"You…your…I don't know." Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome looked at her feet. She brought her head up and saw everyone else's eyes looking at her as well.

"Please excuse me a moment." Kagome mumbled and darted out the door.

She walked with her head down. The cold autumn wind whipped at her hair. Her arms were frozen and the wind sent shivers up her spine so she found a sunny spot and sat down. Kagome held her knees to her chest with her healthy arm and rested her broken one on her knees. She sighed deeply.

_I have only been here for a couple of hours and we are already arguing! We are growing further and further apart. I'm going to be nicer, no more yelling. Okay, I'm gonna walk in there smiling and be happy! _Knowing she sounded like her mother she laughed to herself and shook the idea away into the wind.

"Kagome?" Came a voice, as if floating through the wind. She flipped her head back to see Inuyasha walking up cautiously in fear of being sat.

"Inuyasha." She said in her voice that she always used before she sat him. He clamped his eyes closed and braced himself. She giggled and his eyes snapped open.

"KAOGME! Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." She laughed. Inuyasha grumbled something to himself about annoying humans.

* * *

Kagome sat in her desk alone in the classroom with the teacher doing catch up work.

"Higurashi Kagome! What is the square root of 389?"

Kagome jumped at the teacher's sudden yell.

"Um…389…uh…"

"Who was the 31st ruler of Japan?"

"31st?"

"What reaction do you get when you mix mercury salt and chlorine?"

"The reaction…you…uh."

"YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ONE QUESTION CORRECTLY! HIGURASHI KAGOME YOU FAIL!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed shooting upward and breathing heavily covered with sweat.

"WOAH!" Kitsune yelled as he flew across the room from Kagome's sudden jolt.

"Oh! Sorry Shippo!" Kagome said stifling her giggles. Kagome looked around and saw that her ands Shippo were the last two in the hut.

"Shippo, where is everyone?"

"Oh, they left a while ago. I felt like sleeping in."

"Where did they go?"

"Just outside."

"Well then let's catch up with them!" Shouted Kagome standing up quickly to leave and stopping herself when she looked down and saw pajamas.

"Actually Shippo, I'll catch up, you go ahead." She said tugging at her pajama shirt. Shippo nodded and bounded out the door. Kagome advanced on her yellow book bag. She found it very difficult to open her bag with only one good arm. After some struggling she finally got the zipper open all the way and she pulled out her school uniform. She peeled off her pants and slipped on her skirt. Kagome looked out the window to check for a certain pervert's eyes but did not notice any. She then switched from her pajama shirt to her school shirt. After stuffing her arms in her shirt Kagome started digging in her bag for one more thing, a sling. After finally finding it under her first aid kit she hung her broken arm in it and sighed with relief. The cast was getting heavy and it was straining her shoulder.

Kagome found her friends in Inuyasha's forest talking by the god tree.

"Hey guy's!" Kagome yelled out to them.

_Look at her arm. She is really hurt. It's all my fault. I never saved her. _Inuyasha looked down, he felt awful about what happened.

Suddenly Kagome shot her head up looked to the right and pointed.

"I sense a Shikon-no-tama shard coming, and quickly! Wait, not one but…two!"

"Well lets go get them then!" yelled Inuyasha who after finishing his sentence began to run in the direction Kagome was pointing.

Noticing him run away Kagome yelled, "WAIT FOR US!"

"Kirara!" Sango yelled jumping on her back as she grew with flame surrounding her. Miroku, Kagome and Shippo followed.

**SLAP**

"YOU LECHER! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME FOR ONE MINUTE!" Sango screamed as a red handprint showed up on Miroku's head. Miroku had a stunned, stupid smile on his face.

"Idiot." Shippo mumbled under his breath.

When Kirara and the gang caught up with Inuyasha the found him on all fours sniffing the ground.

"Let me down Sango!" Kagome yelled and Kirara swooped down so she could jump off.

"Oh I'll kill 'em this time for sure!" Inuyasha growled to himself.

"Kill who?"

"Only your mate to be!" He laughed at his stupid remark.

Kagome looked towards where she sensed the jewel shards and saw a whirlwind coming their way. Suddenly Kouga ran right next to Kagome and breathed into her ear.

"Hey." Kouga said in his low voice; Kagome grabbed at her ear.

"Oh, um, hello." She said nervously.

"This time, Kouga, you're mine!" Inuyasha growled, pulling out the Tetsusaiga fiercely.

* * *

That's the chapter! Remember to review and in your review if you know, say where my pen name is from!


	2. Apologies and True Love

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter! (i've been lazy!) Only one person knew what my Penname was from but that's because everybody updated and in two days my story was on like the 25th page! Hillary me dear friend noticed that my penname was from the second Inuyasha movie - Castle beyond the lookingglass. Akitoki Hojo was, yes,Hojo's ancestor! well italked enough for now...I LOVE CHIBI'S! hehehehehe!  
I sniff Don't own inuyasha or any ofit's characters...sad isn't it! (although i do own a shippo key chain! MINE!)

* * *

"This time, Kouga, you're mine!" Inuyasha growled pulling out the Tetsusaiga fiercely. Kouga looked over with a bored expression on his face and instead of insulting him he just looked back at Kagome.

"He's a waste of my time, unlike you my flower. " Said Kouga dreamily looking in to her eyes. He turned her to face him by her shoulders and looked at her. That's when he noticed her arm in the sling and his eyes widened.

"Did that stupid mutt do this to you!" Kouga yelled.

"Uh…" Kagome started _I can't say Inuyasha did it…it wasn't entirely his fault. _"He didn't really do anything at all." She said timidly. She then mumbled; forgetting they could hear better than normal, "Not on purpose."

"SO HE **DID** DO THIS!" Kouga screamed starting to growl.

"What are you talking about! Oh well, that means I finally get to kill you!" Inuyasha laughed lifting the Tetsusaiga as wind swirled around the blade.

"BOYS! STOP!" Kagome would have giggled if they weren't serious about killing each other, "Stop fighting please."

"Why should I! My sweet Kagome is hurt and this stupid mutt is to blame!" Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha, not that it was going to protect him very much.

"Step aside wench!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear.

"Sit boy." Inuyasha plummeted to the ground creating an Inuyasha shaped crater.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Kagome didn't answer.

"Thanks Kagome, he's an easier pray that way!" Kouga said, turning his hand into a fist.

"Not a chance, Kouga. Go back to your wolf tribe…um…please" She said timidly in his face.

"But Kag-"

"You are always causing trouble and starting fights. I can restrain Inuyasha but I can't restrain you. So for now, leave." Kouga put his head down as Kirara landed with the rest of the gang. Kouga looked at Kagome sadly and before she could say sorry he ran off like a young child having a fit (except much faster ).

"What was that all about?" asked Sango.

"Kouga saw my arm and jumped to conclusions. Long story short, he started another argument between him and Inuyasha." Sango nodded. Kagome walked over and helped the almost upright Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"Kagome! I could have killed 'im and you sat me! Why do you let him live?" Inuyasha pouted crossing his arms.

"I let him live because he has done nothing wrong! Just because the two of you hate each other doesn't mean he deserves to die!"

"AND I DO!" Inuyasha screamed in her face.

"No, I didn't mean it that way." Kagome said quietly looking away.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, turning her by her shoulders, "Do you blame me for what happened to your arm?"

"What, no! I don't blame you."

"Are you sure, because that's what it sounded like." Inuyasha said, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm sure." Kagome smiled. _How could I ever stay mad? _

Kagome remembered when they fought the evil, priestess, Kaguya. Kaguya had wished for Kagome's ability to put up a barrier against time. She attempted to turn Inuyasha full demon, that way he would kill Kagome and bring the body to her. Kagome luckily had stopped the transformation by kissing Inuyasha on the lips. After that day Kagome had always longed for another kiss. Suddenly her heart started to race and her lips started to tingle. She licked them in attempt to stop them.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, he had noticed her heart beat quicken.

"Hmm? Oh nothing!" Kagome said quickly, fighting a blush.

"You're blushing." Sango said pushing her face closer and pointing at her cheeks.

"No I'm not! Kagome yelled, blushing even more.

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha said, butting in.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"How would you know! You can't even see it!" Inuyasha yelled getting frustrated. Sango walked away to join Miroku and Shippo rubbing the bridge of her nose as she went.

"I - I - I! Uh…Inuyasha…SIT BOY!" She yelled pointing at him.

"Damn-it Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as soon as his face was out of the dirt.

"Oops…sorry. I don't know what came over me." Kagome laughed, scratching her head nervously.

"Yeah, yeah!" Inuyasha stormed off grumbling and growling.

_Great Kagome! How am I supposed to get a kiss now? _She thought sadly. _Wait! When did I become do desperate? _

As they walked back to Kaede's village Kagome became very deep in thought. Staring at Inuyasha's silvery hair blowing in the wind and at the white clouds on the blue sky. 

_I'm sorry InuYasha you didn't deserve that. Why did I do that? God! I'm so stupid sometimes! He'll never truly open up if we keep arguing. WHAT AM I THINKING? He loves Kikyo not me! I'm a copy, an imitation. I'm not as strong as she is; I'm not as pretty as she is. She's better than me in everything. But that's because I'm a copy, I'm not her. Why would InuYasha ever love me in the same way? Oh InuYasha, why do you put up with me? _Kagome sighed and felt something hit her knees hard. She heard a faint voice in the background; it was muffled and echoing. They were calling her name. Was it? It was! It was Inuyasha's voice. He was calling her.

_I can hear you InuYasha._

Kagome then realized she had stopped walking at some point. She then realized that Inuyasha's hands were on her shoulders, shaking her viciously.

"What? What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Kagome rambled not being able to focus on anything. She was staring over top of Inuyasha's shoulder looking at the blurry blue sky.

"Kagome look at me!" He yelled but she never did.

"What's going on?" she asked still looking over at his shoulder, "Is someone hurt."

"I can't believe she doesn't know what's going on!" Shippo squeaked.

_Why is everyone so worried…I sense no danger._

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled louder and slapped her face. Kagome shook her head and everything became clear once again. They were in an open field. Kagome was on her knees with everyone surrounding her. Shippo sat on Sango's shoulder. Everyone was pale and looking at her like she was going to die.

"Ow! Hey that hurt." She blurted looking around confused rubbing her cheek, "What happened." Everyone just stared at her. "WHAT HAPPENED! TELL ME!"

InuYasha opened his mouth and started to speak, "We were walking and you were very quiet."

Sango filled in where InuYasha left off. "I said something about how you were never that quiet. I expected a laugh or some reaction but you just kept staring into the sky."

It was Shippo's turn. "We called your name but you just kept walking."

And Miroku's. "That's when you fell to your knee's and started to cry."

"I did? I don't remember any of that…wait…I remember falling." Said Kagome sitting back and rubbing her knees.

"Oh Kagome." InuYasha mumbled wrapping his arms around her in a cozy hug. Kagome tensed at firstbut quickly relaxed again.

"Come on lets leave." Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippo.

Miroku Sango and Shippo walked away leaving Inuyasha and Kagome there alone in the middle of a field.

"InuYasha?" Kagome whimpered.

"Yeah? What is it." InuYasha replied pushing her out of the hug to see her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I'm sorry I sat you…I'm sorry I worried you. I'm sorry that I am a weak human. I'm sorry I make you put up with me." InuYasha looked confused.

"You don't have to –"

"I'M SORRY I'M NOT KIKYO!" Kagome yelled cutting him off. Kagome thrust her face into his chest and wrapped her good arm around his waist. She weeped silently.

"I'm sorry for all those things…but I never want to lose you…no matter what." Kagome cried.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her again and rested hischin on her head.

"How many times to I have to tell you? I'll never leave you…I…I love you Kagome." Kagome lifted her head and looked at him in amazement. She sniffled like a small child.

"You…you do? But I thought you loved Kikyo?"

"I…did. But she is going to drag me into hell with her. I choose a happy life with you over a death with her." Kagome put her head down, still trying to believe what he just said. InuYasha took her face and gently pushed it up. Using his thumb he wiped a tear off her cheek. He put his handthrough her hairon the back of her head and leaned in closer.

_What is he doing? Is he going to…? _Kagome's thoughts were cut off. InuYasha pressed his lips to hers in a long, deep kiss. His hand fell down by her hand and Kagome intertwined their fingers. Kagome breathed in his love.

"I love you InuYasha…I love you so much." Inuyasha's ears twitched and he smiled at her. He kissed her again, and again. Kagome kissed back, again and again.

Kagome moved back and sat cross-legged in front of him. She sighed deeply and fell back onto the cool grass. She looked up into the sky. Suddenly she spoke.

"It's like you were reading my mind."

"What?"

Kagome quickly searched for a new subject. She noticed that it was dark already and the moon was out.

"I - I was thinking the other day. For the next new moon you should stay with me…at my house. If anybody saw you it wouldn't matter because you look human and you wouldn't be in any danger from demons. What do you say?"

"I donno…"

"I have lots of ramen." Kagome bribed.

"Okay…but only because you know my weakness." InuYasha sweatdropped.

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha walked back together hand in hand. As they neared the hut Kagome looked at InuYasha worried. She pulled her hand away and he nodded. InuYasha lifted the screen and held it up for Kagome to walk underneath. Miroku looked up as she walked in. He had a slightly fading slap mark on his cheek and Sango was as far away from him as possible sleeping with Shippo under her arm.

"Well, well, well! The two lovebirds have come back have they." Said Miroku quietly not to wake Sango and Shippo.

"What are you talking about lecher?" InuYasha snapped pushing Kagome into the hut a little bit.

"Oh come on…don't deny it." Kagome turned the colour of Inuyasha's fire rat kimono. She stepped behind InuYasha and buried her face in his back to hide her blushing. InuYasha stuck his stomach out as if she stabbed his back.

"Oh what do you know!" InuYasha yelled as he maneuvered around Kagome and leapt out the door leaving her standing there, in shock that he left so suddenly.

Kagome walked over to her sleeping bag that was on the floor next to Sango. She crawled in and Miroku spoke nothing more of the "lovebirds".

* * *

The night of the new moon had come and Kagome and InuYasha were preparing to leave.

"Well I think I have everything." Kagome said stuffing her pajama bottoms into her bag and closing the flap. She swung the heavy bag onto her back and started out the door. InuYasha grabbed the handle on the top of her bag and she stopped.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"Give me your bag. You keep forgetting that your arm is still broken. Quit trying to do stuff that could make it worse." InuYasha scowled pulling the bag off gently and placing it on his back.

"InuYasha." Kagome said to herself as he walked out the door ahead of her.

Sango Miroku and Shippo were already waiting for them at the well.

"We thought we would wait for you here." Sango smiled.

"Okay! Well see you all tomorrow!" Kagome said happily.

"Come back soon Kagome!" Shippo pleaded jumping onto her mid-section. Kagome hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Shippo! It's only one night!" Kagome laughed. Shippo jumped back into Sango's arms and Kagome looked at InuYasha who had his arms crossed and was watching her say goodbye. Kagome laughed and grabbed his hand. Before he had a chance to ask what she was doing she had jumped in the well attempting to drag him in with her, but failing miserably. In defense of being dragged down the well his stomach had gotten stuck on the side and his upper body was curled over the edge.

"Oomph DAMN-IT! What the hell are you doing Kagome?" Kagome just hung there and sweatdropped.

"Oopsie." She laughed rubbing the back of her head with her broken arm.

"Uh, InuYasha? You can let go now…"

"Oh…sorry." InuYasha said blushing as he let his grip slip and Kagome fell to the bottom. The blue light surrounded her and InuYasha jumped in.

Kagome looked up and saw the ceiling of the well house. InuYasha appeared next to her.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Kagome had tried to say 'hey' but InuYasha had grabbed her around the waist and jumped up out of the well.

"ARGH! Why did you scream?" InuYasha yelled rubbing his delicate dog-ears.

"WELL YOU SURPRIZED ME! How was I supposed to know you were going to do THAT?" Kagome screamed in his face.

"Feh!" He said turning around; arms crossed, "I was just trying to make it easier on your stupid arm!"

"Oh…thank you."

"Now can we go inside please…I want some ramen."

"Not a chance mister!" Kagome laughed as she walked up the steps, "You'll have to wait till dinner!"

"But…" The hanyou whined.

"Oh you big baby!"

"HEY! I'M NOT A BABY! Might I remind you who has saved you on countless events…wench."

Kagome was walking up the steps and she started to open the door when she heard him call her wench.

_Oh that jerk! I'll bet he never called Kikyo a wench!_

"InuYasha…" 

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy."

"AGH!" he screamed as he plummeted to the earth.

"Serves you right!" Kagome said in a huff as she stomped to her house.

* * *

Bad Inuyasha, calling her a wench! Remember to review cause if you do...i'll...i'll...give you COOKIES! yes COOKIES!ahem...yah! i love chibis!


	3. A sleepover and betrayal

Okay! I have taken my time with this chapter so i hope you guys like! Sorry but i seem to be going out of character with the two "lovebirds"! sorry sorry i try! ;; anyway...i love the ending to this chapter...it mkes me realise how attached i am to the series! okay well i might not get the next chapter up for a while...but i advise everyone who can to download the AMV (anime music video) Inuyasha - A girls heart. One line in the song (which i LOVE )iwill use in the next chapter...i dont own inuyasha...only the wonderful holy Rumiko Takahashi does!

* * *

Kagome walked in to her kitchen after placing her shoes outside the front door. 

"Hellooooo!" she called out, "I'm HOME! Anyone here?" Kagome dropped her bag on the table and began pulling out all the garbage from the food she brought with her last time. She heaved out a pile of plastic wrappers and Styrofoam cups and dumped them in the garbage can. Walking into the living room she flicked on the television and changed it to the Japan music network. After dropping down on the couch she heard thumping footsteps coming down the stairs as her younger brother appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Souta!" She shouted standing up and holding her arms out for a hug. Souta obeyed and replied with, "You're home early sis!"

"I'm only home for tonight because InuYasha looses his demonic powers tonight…he turns human so I thought I'd bring him here!" Kagome said, happily bouncing. Souta looked at her; one eyebrow raised; Kagome stopped bouncing.

"Sorry." She said rubbing the back of her head. She had been thinking about their kiss and had become a little too giddy. The screen door slammed open and Kagome heard a familiar growl coming from the kitchen.

"Eeep!" She screamed.

"Woah!" Souta said rubbing his ear.

"KAGOMEEEEE!" InuYasha yelled from the kitchen.

"Eeep!" She screamed again hiding under some pillows on the couch. All she could see was black but she could hear everything; the TV and all the other sounds. Kagome heard the living room door burst open and she heard InuYasha sniff the room. Catching her scent he advanced on the couch. Kagome began to giggle uncontrollably. The pillow over her head muffled her laughing and to InuYasha it sounded like she was crying. He stopped.

"Kagome?" He called out worriedly, "I – I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"WHAT?" Kagome's head popped up and she was beat red from laughing. She giggled again.

"But…" Inuyasha's face went blank, "I thought you were crying!"

"Well I was…but only because I laughed so hard!" She said still giggling. Inuyasha's rage returned now that he knew she wasn't crying. He formed a fist, claws digging into his hand.

"Why the HELL did you sit me!"

"Because…you called me a wench! YOU THINK I LIKE BEING CALLED A WENCH!"

Souta stood in the doorway.

"She goes from laughing uncontrollably, to yelling at him." He said to himself shaking his head.

The argument continued for a very long time. No one dared enter the living room because InuYasha had threatened them not to, from which he received a sit in return for his "politeness". The only thing that made them stop arguing was when dusk approached and the sun went down transforming InuYasha human.

"This is stupid" Kagome said and heard everyone in the other room agree. It was 7:00 PM and the telephone rang loudly. Usually InuYasha would have covered his ears but because he had human ears he didn't have to. Kagome ran to the phone and answered it.

"Hai, Higurashi Residence." She said quietly for her voice was fading from all the screaming.

"KAGOMEE! It's US! How are you feeling?" Came the voice of her friends Yuki, Eri and Ayami.

Kagome groaned, "I'm perfectly healthy!" Then mumbled, "Except for my arm." InuYasha ran up and stood behind her looking at the phone over her shoulder. Yuki's voice came from the phone.

"Good! Since you are nice and healthy and it's not a school night we are coming to sleep over!"

"But I have InuYasha here! You-" Kagome started but was cut off by Ayami.

"He's there? Well that settles it! We are definitely coming over now!"

"But!" They hung up.

"Oh great! InuYasha, prepare to meet my friends! MAMA! YUKI, AYAMI AND ERI ARE SLEEPING OVER TONIGHT!" She yelled grabbing her throat as she yelled through the rooms.

"Come on!" Kagome said pulling him into the living room and seeing that the music network was still on she pushed him on the couch and told him to stay. Buyo tried to sneak around the couch unnoticed but InuYasha saw him and grabbed him instantly, playing with him like usual. Kagome ran in the kitchen where her mom and grandfather were having tea.

"Gramps do you have any old clothes that would fit InuYasha? Or mama, does Souta have any?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Well no honey, only Gramps' old priest outfit…what's wrong with what he's wearing now?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I don't think my friends will like his clothes that he has on."

"Do you have time to go to the thrift store?"

"I can make some!" She said jumping up, "Just a sec!" Kagome ran to the phone and called back Ayami, Yuki and Eri asking them if they could come later because she had to go to the store for a little while. They agreed that they would come as soon as she called. She ran back into the kitchen and bent over her hands on her knees; breathing heavily.

"Okay! I got a lot of time now! … Can I have some money to buy him some clothes?" Kagome said trying to look as cute as possible. Mrs. Higurashi stuffed her hand into her pocket and pulled out 5000 yen for Kagome (about $50).

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Kagome shouted as she ran out of the room. Kagome ran into the living room and found InuYasha inches away from the TV screen. He was watching a make up band and every time the lead singer came on the screen he would poke at the earring on his left ear.

"InuYasha? What are you DOING?" Kagome asked loudly stepping forward. InuYasha flipped around.

"Can I have one?"

"What, an earring?" Kagome said. _He's finally lost it!_

"If you really want one…sure" she finished, sweatdropping. Then she remembered she was in a rush to go get InuYasha some new clothes. Kagome started to run out of the room and InuYasha watched her confused. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him out the door.

As he bounced on the floor he attempted to talk.

"WHERE…oomph…ARE…WE…ouch…GOING!"

"We're going to the store and you're coming." Kagome said still dragging him.

"STOP!" He yelled and Kagome let go. They were standing in front of the steps to go off of the grounds.

InuYasha stood up growling.

"Why do I have to come?"

"Because we are going because of YOU! And anyway…didn't you want an earring?" Inuyasha's angry face faded and he started down the steps. Kagome stood there for a moment and started to run down after him. She tripped and InuYasha turned around and caught her.

"Thanks!"

"Which way is the store?" InuYasha asked.

"That way." Kagome said pointing right with her good arm. InuYasha then picked her up, bride style. He ran down the stairs and in the direction she pointed. He ran a couple blocks until Kagome shouted for him to stop. They stood next to a little building with racks of clothes and a little cashier in the corner.

"Come on let's go in." Kagome said jumping out of his arms. Kagome pushed the door open and a bell jingled. She held open the door and InuYasha walked in.

Kagome walked quickly to a rack with jeans on it. She started flipping through the jeans and pulled out two pairs. Kagome shoved the jeans into his arms and walked over to the shirt rack. She pulled out a plain red shirt and a plain black shirt. She shoved the two shirts into his arms on top of the jeans and pushed him into the dressing room.

"Try these on and come out and show me." Kagome ordered taking one pair of jeans and one shirt out of his hands leaving the others.

InuYasha muttered, "Such weird clothes."

Kagome stood for almost 5 minutes before he came out, shirt on backwards. After straightening him and looking him over Kagome sent him back into the change room to try on the black shirt and some sandals she found while waiting. InuYasha came out with the shirt on right this time.

Kagome took off the tags to the clothes he was wearing and walked up to the counter.

"Is it alright that he wears the clothes out?" She asked the clerk who was a very short balding old man. InuYasha still stood in the change room.

"Hai." The clerk replied taking the tags from Kagome.

"InuYasha come here, and bring your kimono with you." InuYasha grabbed up his red pile of clothes and walked up next to Kagome. Kagome handed the clerk the money.

"Would you like a bag for those clothes?" the clerk asked pointing to the fire rat cloth.

"Hai please!" Kagome answered, "Thank you!"

Once outside the store InuYasha looked a little antsy.

"Oh yes…and now for the earring." Kagome said as she walked down the sidewalk. InuYasha followed.

"Will it hurt? Getting an earring?" InuYasha asked with a whimper.

"Well not really…it doesn't hurt as much as some of the things YOU have gone through…it barely hurts at all."

InuYasha walked and talked until they came to a tattoo parlor. This time InuYasha held the door open for her. Kagome walked up to the counter.

"He" she stabbed a thumb over her shoulder at InuYasha, "wants to get his ear pierced!"

The man behind the counter was unlike whom you would imagine a tattoo artist to look like. He was skinny and nerdy…but he did have a couple tattoos on his arms.

"Please sit down" the boy said pointing to a stool in the corner (InuYasha flinched when he said sit). InuYasha walked over and sat on it as the boy grabbed a piercing gun and walked over to where InuYasha sat.

"Which one would you like?" the boy asked holding out his hand which held four different earrings. One was a silver hoop like earring and another was a gold hoop. The last ones were a silver stud and a gold stud, rounded on the end. InuYasha pointed to the silver hoop and the boy prepared it in the piercing gun.

_I never thought I would have been watching InuYasha get his ear pierced…this is like an odd dream. _

The boy pushed Inuyasha's hair backand aligned the gun on his ear. With a small click the earring was in and InuYasha was screaming in pain.

"Like I said before, you're a big baby!" Kagome said being embarrassed by Inuyasha's foolishness. After he finished yelling InuYasha looked at it in the mirror. Kagome handed the boy the money and they started home.

"How's your arm?" InuYasha asked half way home.

"It hurts sometimes." Kagome noticed Inuyasha's head fall with guilt so she added, "but it's not that bad!"

When they got home it was 8:30. Everyone commented on how nice InuYasha looked as Kagome phoned her friends.

"Cool earring InuYasha! Mama can I have an earring?"

"No Souta…very nice InuYasha." Mrs. Higurashi added with a smile. Kagome walked in.

"They'll be here any minute. Come on InuYasha lets go to my room." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he looked down at it for a moment then followed her up the stairs.

They entered the familiar room. Kagome's bed on the right and her desk on the left, a closet on the back wall and a window on the far wall. The window was very familiar to InuYasha because he had entered her room many times through there. Kagome sat down on the bed and patted a spot next to her so he would sit. After InuYasha sat Kagome started talking.

"If anyone asks you are 17 years old and you are my boyfriend!"

"WHAT! I'm not your boyfriend!" InuYasha yelled.

"You're also not 17! Please, my friends think you are my boyfriend…"

"Alright! But only for tonight!" InuYasha grumbled crossing his arms.

"This is going to be a long night." Kagome sighed falling back onto the bed. InuYasha fell back next to her. Kagome looked over at him and was shocked at how close their faces were. Kagome moved closer and quickly kissed him on the nose. Inuyasha's head snapped back.

"What the HELL?"

"Sorry! But it wiggled!" Kagome giggled.

Kagome's friends arrived a few minutes later and Kagome ran down the stairs, skipping them two at a time. InuYasha followed her very slowly, taking his time down the steps. Kagome greeted them each with a small hug with her good arm. InuYasha watched from the middle of the stairs behind a wall so no one could see him, yet.

_As long as I stay here they wont see me…hopefully Kagome doesn't bring them to me. _

"So Kagome where's this mystery man you've waited so long to show us!" Came the voice of Eri.

"Shit." InuYasha muttered to himself as he began to run back to Kagome's bedroom.

"Oh…I think he's in my room…but be nice he has a temper…oh and don't touch him…he's very sensitive about his ears." Ayami, Eri and Yuki grabbed their bags and started up the stairs.

InuYasha was found in Kagome's room lying on Kagome's bed both hands behind his head and his knees up. One leg was crossed over the other and his foot was bobbing up and down. His eyes were covered with his hair but you could clearly see that they were closed.

"Kagome is he sleeping?" Eri asked quietly.

"No." Came the low voice of InuYasha. Kagome blushed. _He's going to try and act cool. _That's when Kagome noticed that the Tetsusaiga was hanging off his waist.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelped and ripped the Tetsusaiga away, throwing it in her closet.

"HEY! Why the hell did you take that!" InuYasha yelled standing up forming a fist.

"InuYasha…" Kagome said nervously in an almost whisper, "Not now…" InuYasha growled and was silent.

"Kagome come here!" Yuki yelled grabbing Kagome's arm and pulling her out of the room. After closing the door the four girls stood in a huddle.

"Kagome! What are you doing? He's totally not your type!" Ayami whispered.

"And what exactly IS my type?" Kagome retorted.

"Well…the guy can't yell…" Yuki started.

"Yeah… but…" Kagome agreed.

"And they can't make fists at you…" Eri continued.

"Yeah but he can be sweet and…he protects me and…well I love him." Kagome said blushing profusely.

"But Kagome!"

"Stoppit, this is ridiculous!" Kagome yelled Standing up and going back in the bedroom where InuYasha was spinning in Kagome's chair.

"So done your little 'chat'?" InuYasha teased still spinning.

"Yes…we are!" Kagome moved up close to InuYasha and whispered in his ear, "Try to be nicer, just for tonight."

"Feh! …All right fine!"

The four girls stayed up and talked, and talked, and talked…and talked. InuYasha had to escape to Souta's room to keep sane.

"Don't worry InuYasha, eventually they will fall asleep." InuYasha ripped at his hair.

"When is that?" He asked frantically.

"Well," Souta looked at the clock; "It's 12:30…so give them about half an hour." InuYasha let out a deep growl. Suddenly the three girls stopped talking; InuYasha waited a couple minutes before creeping into Kagome's room. Her friends were all snoring in their sleeping bags on the floor. Kagome sat in the corner knees pulled up to her chest and her forehead rested on her broken arm.

_Is she sleeping? _He wondered. He tiptoed over to her, stepping over legs and arms. Placing both hands on her shoulders he gently shook her. She did not raise her head but she mumbled.

"InuYasha, I'm awake…so stop shaking me." She slowly raised her head in a smug fashion. She looked into his eyes and once again found a comfortable place. InuYasha sat down to the left of her. After a few moments of silence Kagome fell over and leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. InuYasha slid away.

"What are you doing?" He whispered deeply.

"I'mmm tired" Kagome moaned covering her mouth as she yawned. InuYasha patted her head.

"You know I never had fun with Kikyo…well not as much as with you."

"InuYasha…please, please don't go back to her!" Kagome whined on her knees her hands clasped together.

InuYasha smiled and leaned forward. InuYasha kissed her on the tip of her nose. Kagome grabbed her nose.

"Sorry, but it wiggled." He laughed.

"You dare mock me!" Kagome said a little louder. InuYasha, being the dumb one he is, actually thought that Kagome was mad and cowered for a moment. Kagome giggled.

"Grr, when can we go back?"

"Well we'll wait till just before sunrise, then we'll sneak out. I'll tell my mom to tell them," Kagome pointed at her three friends, "that I had to go to your house," Kagome pointed at him, "And I wont be back for…a while, maybe a week?"

InuYasha agreed. Kagome told him to change back into his kimono. At 3 am Kagome suggested that they should get going.

"You go on down, I'll catch up because I need to write a note for my mum." InuYasha stepped over the three girls once again and headed down the stairs. Kagome grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Kagome wrote:

Mom,

We had to go, please tell my friends that I will not be back for a while, not that I'm sick, I'm on a trip!

Love Kagome.

After slipping the note under her mom's bedroom door she snatched her jewel shards and her bag. Kagome ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. InuYasha had his kimono shirt filled to the brim with ramen cups.

"What are you doing! Are you trying to steal my ramen?" InuYasha started to run towards the door.

_I'm going to regret this! _"SIT BOY!" She whispered fiercely. Luckily the floor didn't break through but the house made a huge booming sound. InuYasha pried himself off the floor and STARTED RUNNING AGAIN! The ramen cups were completely crushed yet he still ran.

"InuYasha SIT!" He was outside by this time. Once again InuYasha pulled himself up and started running._ What's he doing? _Kagome sweatdropped.

"Sit…sit…sitsitsitsit!" InuYasha lied on the ground but this time didn't stand.

"InuYasha are you okay!" Kagome ran to him.  
"What'd you do that FOR!" he yelled jumping up and into her face.

Very calmly Kagome replied with, "You were stealing my ramen." she yawned. InuYasha growled deeply.

The sun started to break over the surface of mount Fuji. InuYasha pulsed. His hair bleached white, his ears went back to his normal dog-ears (except the earring that glinted in the sun), his teeth grew to fangs and his nails grew to claws.

"Omigosh!" Kagome heard and Inuyasha's ears twitched. Kagome flipped around and saw Eri staring out her window.

"EEP! InuYasha run to the well!" Kagome yelled pointing. _Oh crap! We forgot the Tetsusaiga in my closet! _

"Pass through the two dimensions I'll catch up!" Kagome yelled after him as she made a break for her bedroom. In the door, up the stairs and quietly into her room. Kagome was instantly noticed by Eri, the other two were sleeping.

"What are you doing?" She asked crossing her arms.

_Think Kagome think…what to say…uh I'll try pretending it's a dream world!_

"I'm going to, the magic world, of Kagome…yeah" Just liked she hoped Eri played along.

"Can I come too Kagome?" Eri asked with a big yawn.

"Nope only I can get there…so if you'll excuse me…" Kagome opened the closet door and grabbed the sword, "I'll just be leaving!" And with that Kagome darted out the door.

Soon she was outside and on her way to the well house. She slammed the door open and saw InuYasha was already gone. Skipping all the stairs Kagome leaped and landed in the well. The blue light engulfed her and she looked up. The well house was gone; it was a beautiful day in the feudal Japan.

She started to climb up which proved to be hard with a sword and a backpack both hanging off her good arm. After a little while she gave up trying to climb and hung there waiting for help. She was looking up at the blue sky when the familiar Kitsune face appeared.

"Kagome!" Shippo squealed.

"Hey Shippo! Could you help me get out?"

"Sure!" Shippo jumped into the well and fell past her all the way to the bottom. His plan was to transform into the balloon type thing and float them both to the top.

"TRANSFORM!" The bottom of the well filled with Shippo when they realized they were both stuck now. Kagome looked down and laughed a little. It looked like a pink bouncy castle, she thought about dropping but then Shippo turned back to his normal self.

"Shippo go get someone because I know you aren't strong enough to pull me out." Shippo blushed. He climbed up and out of the well. Kagome's arm was shaking trying to hold her up. She couldn't hold on any more. She let go and someone grabbed her wrist. Kagome looked up and InuYasha was scowling as he held her tight. He lifted her out easily.

"Why didn't you but the bag on your back…or give it to me before I left! If you did I probably wouldn't have had to save you!" Kagome didn't answer; she only giggled.

"What are you laughing at!" Shippo was standing behind InuYasha. He has transformed into a very crude version of InuYasha and was imitating him.

"Shippo you forgot one thing!" She pointed out. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's ear dragging him along with her. Kagome showed the InuYasha-Shippo his silver earring.

"What's that thing?" He asked as he transformed back to himself with a pop.

"It's called an earring." She explained. InuYasha growled and stormed off.

Kagome walked with Shippo back to Kaede's village. They met up with Sango and Miroku in a small hut and Kagome began to explain yesterday's events.

* * *

Meanwhile Someplace in Naraku's Castle 

Naraku called for his minion, Kanna, "Kanna! Come in here."

"Yes Naraku." Replied the emotionless girl as she walked in the room with mirror in hands.

"I need entertainment. This castle becomes very dull. Show me someone happy, maybe I could ruin their life." (He's so evil )

Kanna's mirror started to show pictures of people in which Naraku would disapprove of. Finally her mirror stopped on Kagome. Naraku recognized her face and chose her as his victim.

"Yes, I'm going to play a very good trick on Kagome, and while I'm at it I will take her jewel shards! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Kagome talked with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede for a very long time and before she knew it, it was dinnertime. InuYasha still hadn't come back so Kagome went out looking for him.

* * *

InuYasha sat in his tree, occasionally sniffing the air to see if it was dinnertime yet. He sniffed the air one last time and to his delight smelled Kaede's cooking. He hopped down from the tree and sniffed the air again. 

"Wait, I don't only smell Kaede's food…I smell, Naraku!" Inuyasha's hand shot down to grab the handle of Tetsusaiga but before his hand could reach it a barrier trapped him around the torso.

"Damn it! I can't move my arms!" InuYasha fell to the ground. After a lot of struggling he stood up and slowly began walking to Kaede's hut.

* * *

Kagome walked for a little while calling Inuyasha's name quietly. The dark and spooky atmosphere was making her jumpy. She remembered that he liked to sit at the sacred god tree so she headed in that direction. Kagome walked through the forest for a little while until she neared the sacred tree. She looked around the tree and there she saw InuYasha talking intently to Kikyo. 

_What's he doing, I thought he…he promised he'd never go back to her, HE PROMISED! _Kagome felt sick but she still couldn't look away.

_It's just like last time I caught him with her, but he promised.  
_That's when Kagome remembered what Inuyasha said to her a while ago. "She is more important than you'll ever be!"

_No he apologized for that, and maybe he's telling her that he decided to be with me. I hope._

InuYasha continued talking to Kikyo but Kagome couldn't make out what he was saying.He placed both hands on Kikyo's waist and then pulled her into a deep kiss, tongue and all.

_He, he…but he promised!_

Kagome started to run away and as soon as she was in a clearing she fell to her knees. Kagome felt sick to her stomach. She was so shocked she couldn't even cry; she gasped at the air like a fish out of the bowl. Kagome put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up. She started running again; not to Kaede's village or to the bone eaters well, just to where ever.

* * *

InuYasha struggled and then the barrier just vanished, as did the smell of Naraku. "Damn it what the hell was that?" InuYasha muttered aloud as he quickly ran back to Kaede's hut. 

Everyone was eating quietly.

"Oh InuYasha, did ye run ahead of Kagome?" Kaede asked as she handed him a bowl of soup.

"No I haven't seen her. Where is she?"

Miroku lifted his head and looked at InuYasha, "She went out to find you."

* * *

DUM DUM DUM! Will Kagome ever find out if naraku was playing tricks on her...and before she does will she push inuyasha out of her life? All these questions and more answered...later...Review and i'll not only give you cookies but i'll give you...an ELEPHANT! (i love elephants...and ZEBRAS!) 


	4. Sorry

Okay. I'm sorry to all that my next chapter is taking so long to write. I had half of it done but then my computer was reformatted and, tada, it's gone. I havn't been able to restart it so when I get inspiration I will write it. Sorry again.

* * *

No need to review to this...  
Unless you MUST rant or something...  



End file.
